The Limit
by underhell20
Summary: Yoshiki meets Sachiko when he almost collapses. Sachiko invites him to play a game. He accepts, unaware of what he was thinking. When he finds out that Kizami was his supposed 'partner' in this game, how will he overcome this obstacle? Warning: YAOI... Boy x Boy. M-rated Oneshot! Click at own risk! Warnings are given!


**The Limit**

**A/N: Shion here... Yes. I used one of the weirdest phrases for the title... I had an idea for some... horny fanfic.. I don't know.****（ーー；）****Anyways, have some epicness! (****)****ゞ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... Seriously.**

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT AHEAD. VULGAR WORDS AND WAPE/SMEX SCENES INVOLVED. PROCEED AT OWN RISK.**

Yoshiki dragged his own trembling frame across the landing. This school.. It wasn't nice. Who'd want to be here? It's so... scary. Why are the ghosts killing people? And why is Sachiko the mastermind? Isn't she just the innocent girl in red? Those students don't deserve to die. Is the girl a freak of some sort? But wait... It's for her mother. So why-...

"Aーh! Fouーnd you! Yoーshiーkiーsan!" a young girl voice sang. The blonde froze, fear paralysing every fiber in his being. ... Sachiko? "You were expecting me, ne?" she asked as Yoshiki turned around to face her. "Do you want to play a game? And... Yep! A gameー... In a game!" she cheered, giggling. If it was to survive... What choice does he have?

"W-What game?" the exhausted blonde breathed out. "Eto... Would you prefer Catch or... Hide And Seek?" she grinned in pure glee. The aura emitting from her was eerie. This wasn't your normal Catch or Hide And Seek game. It's also involves a Life And Death game. "So, what do you want, Yoshiki?" she sang once again, skipping to him.

"C-Catch...?" the blonde gulped. "Good choice, Knight. Now... Kizami-kun. I'll let you handle it from here on out. Have fun~!" she giggled manically as she disintegrated. From where she disappeared, Kizami stood at full height. His face as dark as ever. Though you don't see it, the older male was pumped up to play a game of Catch. After soー long!

Yoshiki took a step back, while Kizami took a step forward. This continued on for a few times until Yoshiki's back hit a wall. 'Shit...!' Yoshiki growled to himself. Desperate, Yoshiki ran past Kizami. The older male stood still for a moment before following him. The blonde was scared. He'd never been so scared before. "Little rabbit, don't runー!" Kizami cheered.

While in his state of desperation, Yoshiki crashed into a wall. Without having any time to recover, Kizami caught him. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the knife to be plunged into him to end his life. To be pressed into the wall was suffocating, especially from the force Kizami used. But... Why was the man taking so long? Wait.. What is he doing?

"W-What the fuck are you doing, bastard?!" Yoshiki exclaimed, flabbergasted. The older male was touching the blonde inappropriately and it was uncomfortable. But since both of them were full of hormones at their age, what could you expect? Kizami ripped Yoshiki's shirt open and let his hands explore the smooth skin underneath slowly.

Yoshiki could only watch in shock as those handsー the same ones that killed those studentsー could touch him so... gently. Is this how the real Kizami is? "Yoshiki..." the male drawled in his ear. The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and pushed the monster away. 'Damn, what the fuck was I thinking?' Yoshiki gasped as he started running again.

"I want to touch you more, Yoshiki. It's not enough," Kizami groaned, catching up and pulling the blonde's back to his chest. 'This is not good. Shit... Shit... Shit!' Yoshiki growled to himself. The raven-haired male, however, was enjoying himself. "You know, it would be good if you could MOAN for me," Kizami chuckled as he pinched Yoshiki's exposed nipple.

The blonde gasped at the sudden action. "That's a nice reaction, Yoshiki. Show me more! I want more!" the older male exclaimed as his eyes widened maniacally. The raven-haired male repeatedly teased the hardening nub, as Yoshiki struggled to keep his voice in. "It's no good to keep your partners waiting for your voice, you know," Kizami grinned.

"Y-You... Fuck..." Yoshiki growled, shuddering. "Oh, you want me to fuck you? Gladly," the older male chuckled, his hands getting more daring. Kizami bent his head and bit on the blonde's neck hard enough to leave a bite mark. "Ah... Look, you're mine now," the raven-haired male sighed happily, slipping his fingers into Yoshiki's mouth.

He dragged them to an empty classroom before continuing his ministrations. 'Damn, he's strong. I'm no match. I don't like this. I can't do this. Somebody... Help!' Yoshiki screamed mentally. Kizami held Yoshiki's wrists in a strong grip and pressed him into a wall. "Though you're not like Yuka, I think I'd prefer fucking rather than killing now.." Kizami drawled.

"Is your need to masturbate and to fuck setting in now?" Yoshiki growled, challenging him. "Very much so. And since you're the person Sachiko set me to play with, why not?" Kizami smirked. Before Yoshiki got to say anymore, the older male bent down and kissed him. He. Fucking. Kissed. Him. HE STOLE HIS FIRST KISS. IT WAS FOR SHINOZAKI!

"O-Oi! Tha-! Shino-!" Yoshiki tried to say, with Kizami silencing him each time. The older male leaned down further and bit and licked the blonde's nipples. This time, Yoshiki wasn't able to react in time and unconsciously let his moans out. "S-Sto... Ah! Nn... Please... I don't... Ha.." Yoshiki cried out. He didn't like this. So why is his body reacting to it?

"Your mind says no, but your body says yes... How lewd," the older male drawled. Kizami took both of the blonde's hands in one of his hands while the other cupped Yoshiki's crotch. Yoshiki was really scared now. Kizami was touching him through the boxers and pants. This must be some sick joke... But he still moaned as the pleasure built up immensely.

While stuck in his pleasure zone, he didn't realise that Kizami had released his arms and had removed his pants and boxers. "Wow, what a nice view," the raven-haired male's voice cut in. Yoshiki blushed as realisation set in. He didn't even realise Kizami had let him go! The blonde now proceeded to move away but to no avail.

"Sexy..." Kizami muttered unconsciously. Yoshiki turned a deeper shade of red. 'Fuck. He's making me this embarrassed on purpose,' the blonde thought to himself. Yoshiki watched as Kizami lifted up the blonde's hips and held Yoshiki's entrance over his erection. Wait, when did Kizami remove his pants?! "I can't wait..." the older male drawled.

In a swift movement, Yoshiki was dropped onto it. The blonde tried to let out a scream but Kizami pressed his lips onto his. "You're so tight. Wow, sex feels great," the raven-haired male chuckled as he thrust rapidly into the younger male. Yoshiki let the tears that had been pooling in his eyes to trail down and drench his anguished features. It hurts...

The blonde could feel blood leaving his abused entrance. "K-Kizami... No.." Yoshiki cried, his voice shaky as he grabbed desperately at the older male's shirt. "Beg me to stop," the older male chuckled. The blonde couldn't find the words to say it. "Knew you didn't want me to stop," Kizami smirked as he finally hit Yoshiki's sensitive spot.

Yoshiki gave a cry of pleasure, shocking both of them. "Such a nice voice. Damn, I should have done it with you earlier or something," Kizami growled, embracing the younger male and burying his face in the crook of Yoshiki's neck as he continued thrusting. The scent of the blonde was making him drunk. With the added adrenaline, Kizami was a beast.

"I'm sorry," the raven-haired male suddenly said. This shocked the younger male. But the two immediately got lost in the heated moment shortly afterwards. The two were slowly reaching their peak, their climax, the end of their moment. "I-I'm... c-coming...!" Yoshiki cried, spilling his seed between them. Kizami came in the blonde shortly afterwards.

The two collapsed in a heap, Yoshiki leaning against the wall behind him while Kizami leaned against him. "You're amazing..." Kizami sighed. Yoshiki blushed as he punched the older male. "F-Fuck you, I'm going to find the others," the blonde stuttered as he put his clothes back on and left. "I hope we meet again soon, Yoshiki," the other whispered.

**A/N: And it's complete! Oh gosh, that was intense! I had fun doing this after so****ー****long! And this is to make up for the other fanfic, which I had NO IDEA how to continue... Me and Shizu-chan will be back soon! In... a few hours to update the fanfic (the other one too)... Jaa ne! *****:.****｡****. o(****)o .****｡****.:***


End file.
